Human Contact
by Artic13
Summary: Washington and Carolina have to much emotional baggage and to much to drink.
1. Chapter 1 The start of it all

It started out with a little to much alcohol. It was two retied freelancers sitting alone together and drinking away the pain. Both of them holding onto a big bottle of olde english beer, while sitting side by side against the wall. The red head turned to her right and she took a long look at the man next to her. A smile crept up across her lips and she raised her right eyebrow at the man.

"Let's make this fun, Wash."

"What do you have in mind?"

The man grinned at the red head, while he let out a soft chuckle. Who knows what crazy idea she could have. The only thing the man knew, was that nothing good would come of this.

"Let's play, never have I ever."

Wash rolled his eyes at Carolina, she was obviously a little too far gone. Her dark green eyes were in almost a haze while she looked across at him.

"No. I'm not playing drinking games."

He said almost a little to load, for being right next to her. He moved the bottle back up to his lips and took another sip.

"Fine then I'll start."

Carolina closed her eyes for a moment. She bit down on her lower lip, she was trying to think of something.

"Never have I ever been a dog person."

Wash let a soft laugh escape from his lungs. He brought the bottle back up to his lips. The liquid was now flowing down his throat and it felt like fire. Wow, did it feel good. Carolina rolled her eyes at him and she lightly punched his shoulder. Wash laughed even harder now, he was going to play this game after all.

"Okay, fine I'll play."

"Never have I ever thought North had a nice ass."

Carolina's eyes got big and her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

"You asshole, I told you that alone. I also told you to never tell York, and you know what, you told him."

Wash moved the bottle back up to his lips and he closed his eyes. He let the warm liquid fill his body.

"You know it was funny, Lina. York got a good laugh out of it."

Carolina stopped laughing and she felt her skin turn cold. She quickly turned away form Wash and now she was staring into the nothingness of the dark blue base. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You know he used to call me that."

Wash took another sip of his beer and he shock his head. He put down his beer and he throw his right arm around Carolina. He pulled her closer, so that she was right next him. Wash let out a soft sigh, he enjoyed the feeling of her warm body next to his own.

"I'm sorry. I know you miss him."

She looked up at him, dark green eyes staring into gray eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that he needed human contact, whatever it was he placed a kiss on her lips. For a minute Carolina just sat there not knowing what to do, but soon the need to be close to someone again filled her. The longing of his lips against her's, she missed it more then anything, so she kissed Wash back. Wash force his lips against her's again, now he was pushing his lips harder onto her own. He pulled away and left her gasping. He roughly pushed her down onto the cold ground, moving his hands on to her shoulders. His body was doing the thinking. He throw his right leg over her side and now he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She pushed her hands free form his hold and pulled his face back down, she kissed him roughly on the lips. The kisses got rougher and more heated. Wash pushed himself onto her, thrusting his hips into her's. He bit her lower lip and he pulled on it. Carolina let out a soft moan. She pushed both her hands through his hair. She let her finger nails dig deep into his skin. Wash pulled away and looked down at Carolina. Her face was flushed over with a dark shade of red and her breathing was uneven.

"I know this is fucked up, but I'm so lost. I can't get close to anyone and I need this, this closeness."

Her dark green eyes soon filled with lust. It was only lust, _not love._ It would never be love between them. She was still in love with York and he was still numb. This was only the personal need to be close to another human being. Wash grabbed onto Carolina's shirt and he ripped it off of her. Carolina pulled on his own shirt until she had it over his head. Wash started to roughly kiss the right side of her neck. He bit down on the warm flesh of her neck and she let out another load moan, in both pain and deep arousal. Carolina closed her eyes and she let out a deep sigh.

"York, I need you so bad."

Wash looked down at her and he smiled. He pressed his lips against her's.

"And you have me."

He knew he would hate himself for this. Maybe some how they both won't remember this in the mourning.

_"I'm sorry Carolina."_

That would be the only thought he would remember the next day.

- Author Note -

So yeah, Wash is super fucked up in this story. I hope you guys liked it, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me

She felt the warmth of her bed around her cold body while cuddled up against her blankets. Her eyes were slowly starting to open as a beam of light came through the room. The early day light lit the darkness with a warm amber glow. Carolina felt her bare skin against the sheets on her bed, she wondered why she would have slept naked.

"You're awake."

His voice was deep and it almost sounded like a low growl, _she knew that voice._ Carolina sat up on her bed, she pulled the blanket up with her, to cover her naked body.

"God, Wash you scared me. Don't tell me the reds are starting shit this early today."

He let out a deep sigh while he moved closer to Carolina's bed. Washington sat himself down onto the left side of her bed. He let his face fall into his cold numb hands. Carolina had no idea what was wrong with him. She placed her hand on his back and she slowly rubbed it against his skin. She hoped that she could comfort him somehow. Washington flinched at her soft touch.

"Wash, what's wrong."

Washington looked down, He never wanting to look at her. Carolina, she means a lot to him. She was always the big sister that he needed, the kind of sister that would always look out for him. She was so strong and brave and she always knew how to help him. She cared about him, he knew this and it killed him.

"Wash, tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

Slowly, inch by inch, he moved his face from his shaking hands. He bit down on his lower lip and got up from the side of her bed. His eyes meet her fear filled green eyes and he lost it. His own eyes soon filled with a cool liquid and he let the tears fall down his face.

"Carolina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Wash, what the hell are you talking about?"

_How could she not remember what happened last night?_

"Do you remember last night?"

Carolina closed her eyes and she tried to think back. All she could remember was having a few drinks with Wash, that's all.

"We had a couple drinks, what's the big deal?

Wash looked right into Carolina's dark green eyes. _She really was beautiful._

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

His voice was ice cold and his gray eyes filled with pure fear. She pulled the blankets closer to herself and she looked into his eyes again.

"Wash tell me what happened, I can handle it, Just spit it out."

Carolina tried to cover up the fear in her voice, but it still came out shaky when she spoke. She had never seen Washington like this before.

"Carolina, Last night I could see that you drank too much. That didn't stop me, it didn't stop us."

"Wash, what the hell happened?"

The room fell silent and Carolina could see the hurt burned into his eyes. She waited for him to say what happened last night, she waited to hear his voice tell her what he was hiding.

"We both had sex last night, I'm so sorry Carolina."

- Author Note -

I might make this into a story. I'm not to sure right now. I've been crazy busy lately and I'm sorry for my lack of updates. Hopefully, I can start to update my stories again. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
